


By Chance

by Ydream08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Lucius Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydream08/pseuds/Ydream08
Summary: *Abandoned* Lucius Malfoy saw her by chance. He rarely came to their summer house, actually. The day he arrived, he had an argument with his son and opted to retire early to his room. He saw her by chance just then, looking delectable and so alluring. Their chance meetings afterwards drove his desire. She could be good for him. So he pursued, and finally, she was his.





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the shower, Hermione walked to the room at the back, careful that her towel did not fall. This room belonged to her parents and occasionally Hermione used it to get ready when she planned to go out. Tonight she would meet with her friends by the coast, so she indeed needed the full-length mirror her parents had. Her own room lacked that necessity simply because the room was too small. Their apartment here that they used during the summer holidays had two rooms, one kitchen and a living room. The best thing about the place was its spacious balcony, actually. They even shared one bathroom! Buildings in this street were more or less as big as theirs, except for the one mansion to their left. It belonged to some rich family whose son has been a pain in the arse throughout her childhood. World, simply, wasn't fair.

Hermione closed the door behind her and dismissed her thoughts. She was going to meet with Harry, Ron and the rest of the gang. They were gathering to celebrate Lavender's birthday. Since the blonde girl and Ron have been an item since last year, one would think the girl would stop being jealous of Hermione (her own crush to Ronald had ended before the dunderhead could view her as a female) but truth was that Hermione was sick of Lavender Brown. She constantly put down Hermione with a snide comment whenever their friend group was out in the public. If anyone could find a fault at Hermione being the president of the university congress, that would be dear Lavender.

So tonight, Hermione was going to wear a short leather skirt and put on her best makeup with matching red lips to her top. Oh, she would have fun making Lavender _jealous_! It wasn't academics that the girl accepted defeat, but rather she valued looks and having the spotlight of the night. Well, Hermione could very well challenge her at that. Enough to get on the girl's nerves was fine by Hermione.

With that in mind, Hermione first went to draw the curtains of the room. Making sure her towel wouldn't slide off, she quickly handled the curtains but the narrow crack that was left open, she thought wouldn't be a problem. Hardly anybody lived in the mansion across anyway.

Then, she got her moisturizer to apply them to her legs. It wasn't late in the evening, so the light coming from that crack of curtains to her left was adequate. Still, as she rose to correct her head towel, Hermione decided it would be better to do her makeup in the bathroom.

Getting sick of the towel that could hardly contain her mess of hair, Hermione shed it off. She grabbed her thong from the bed, bent over and wore the lacy garment. Honestly, the first hour of wearing those particular knickers always made Hermione hyper aware and it was a conflicting feeling of both sexiness and embarrassment, but Hermione was brave if nothing else.

Her knickers worn, Hermione opted to tie her hair back. At the act of twisting her curls at the back of her head, she realized she didn't have any hairbands.

Looking for something to tie her hair with, she caught a glimpse at her reflection from the mirror across. Like this, her arms stretched and bent at the elbows toward the back, her tits looked round and perky. The dip of her waist towards her flat stomach accentuated her womanly curves, and the seldom realization that she was a damn hot _woman_ flashed in her mind. She rarely felt that way in jeans and sweaters, and not to mention the lack of a boyfriend did some damage to her female ego due to the scant compliments.

But looking at herself now only in her knickers made the heat to pool in her cheeks and her sex to tingle so very lightly but sweetly. Oh, sweet circe, she was getting wet! Not like she could attend to herself when she was running late to their meeting.

At that last alarming thought, something else caught Hermione's attention.

To her left, between the opening of the curtains, she noticed a shadow.

She realized there was a pair of shoes first. Then her gaze followed dark grey trousers, to see a man wearing a sharp suit with a red tie.

It was the third floor of the mansion across from here, which was set at a level slightly higher than their apartment. The bedroom at the back directly faced the one she was in right now, but till now Hermione had hardly ever seen anyone occupying it.

Caught at the leer of the man behind the vast window of the mansion, Hermione could only think: _but the lights were off!_

And they indeed were. Hermione could hardly distinguish anything but his hard eyes and prominent jaw. Also his light blonde hair.

Shame combusted her veins the same moment she gasped and let go of her hair to cover her breasts.

She was aware her arms barely covered anything, so with a small shriek, Hermione leapt forward to close the curtains, or at least get behind it.

Oh, for the love of God, what had just happened?! The man had seen her naked! She was stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Shit, shit shit.

A mantra of curse words was halted with one thought banging her head: Who was he?

And how long had he been there?

Resting her hand at her sternum, she somewhat organized her breaths and finally, stepped away from the curtains. She made sure they were closed before wearing the rest of her clothes in haste. Even when she was done, she _felt_ naked.

And horrifyingly it made her heartbeat accelerate, especially when she realized her knickers were thoroughly damp.

Oh, God, did she… like it?

Hermione closed her eyes and an image of her, the one she saw in the mirror but from a perspective that could only be seen through the opposite mansion, flashed in her mind. She just imagined how she looked in his eyes and she wondered what he thought. Did he think her sexy? Was he turned on? He had seen her naked! It must have affected him somehow.

This was ridiculous.

Hermione shook her head and whispered repeatedly, "Get over it, Hermione. Get. Over. It. It didn't happen."

She could act like this never happened. That, she would do. What else could she do? Freak out over who had seen her? Minding the owners of the mansion, Hermione could only guess it was Draco Malfoy's, what, father or something, but in the end, Hermione didn't know.

And she wouldn't know with how reserved the family was, regardless of a spoiled dick they had as a son.

Hermione checked her appearance from the full-length mirror and finally concluded herself to be calm enough to go back to do her make-up and tell her parents she was leaving.

Just out of curiosity, Hermione walked back to the window of the room. Her trembling hands hesitantly cracked open the curtains and she peeked through. Breath held, she intently gazed across the window but only found the darkness of the empty mansion.

He wasn't there, whoever he had been.

Hermione took a step back, but in a daring move, she opened the curtains full till the end. She didn't have anything to hide. _This_ , whatever that had happened, didn't mean anything. What could it change, really?

Finally, at ease, if only a bit shook and tensed from the earlier exchange, Hermione made her way inside. Harry called just then, and she happily switched into the normalcy that was her life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He liked it that the sky was painted a dark purple. The howls of street dogs soothed his anger in a way that rivalled the whisky he currently sipped. Lucius Malfoy remembered once again why he liked this summer house although he hadn't visited it the past decade: The wilderness and the isolation eased his soul.

Gulping down more of his whiskey, Lucius looked at the black sea. He listened to the far-away waves as he watched their motion rock the solitary fisher's boat in the open. The air was crisp with cold and the stillness resonated within him.

It has been years since he has last been here.

How old was he then, now that he thought about it. Twenty-seven? Lucius had last been here when his dear friend Rodolphus had been alive and well. After his death, many things had changed.

Lucius had married Narcissa, for one thing. Mother of his son. Sister to Rodolphus' maniac wife and killer.

The Black family was a curse, in all honesty.

The last thing he desired was to be sucked in those very same thoughts from a decade ago, but Lucius could hardly help it.

Seated at the rocking chair of their balcony, Lucius Malfoy stared outside and forgot the warmth of his drink. He remembered his old friend Rod. He remembered the times they would take a trip to the coast. He recalled their laughter. Rod had been a handsome lad, and far friendlier than Lucius had ever been. He was charming to the ladies, charismatic. It had come easy for him to make women laugh.

Lucius sighed when in great detail he remembered when Bellatrix Black set eyes on his best friend. Rodolphus had deserved better. The Black sisters had been a curse for both of them.

When Lucius dipped back his glass, he realized it was empty. If he was going to think of his past, Lucius indeed needed more alcohol to calm him down.

His plans were interrupted, however, when he heard murmurs down the street. Already on his feet, Lucius walked toward the edge of the balcony.

It was his son. He and his friend were conversing in hushed tones. Even in darkness, the blonde of his hair was a giveaway. Lucius watched as his son dismissed his friend, harshly in fact. The other boy had his arm around his son in comfort, but next Draco was pushing him away.

His boy was agitated, and Lucius soon heard the bang of their door closing as evidence. Draco had become a ruthless young man with little patience and respect. Giving him too much freedom and money contributed to his flawed character, but it wasn't this bad before Draco was old enough to understand and lucky enough to witness Lucius and Narcissa's arguments. Their divorce two years back had snapped something in Draco, Lucius knew.

Not knowing how to handle his son aside from commanding him to be a man, Lucius opted to stay in the balcony and get a peace of mind.

He ignored the occasional curses and whines coming from Draco downstairs and continued to enjoy himself.

After that, the second time he filled his glass of whiskey, Lucius heard new sets of voices. Till then it had been quiet.

"-Harry, you didn't have to walk me home, but thank you."

"It's nothing, really. Thank you for keeping me in check there, I don't know what I would do if-"

"Oh, Harry. I'm really sorry about what happened. It's not your fault, I mean… Argh, you really didn't deserve this."

"Who deserves to be cheated, right?"

Lucius heard a laugh, then the conversation ended. Curious, he stood and walked to the edge of the balcony again.

There, at the front of the apartment next door, stood two people, one male and one female. He didn't know the boy with raven hair and glasses, but Lucius would know the girl.

Her hair was dry this time, but looking at her height and posture, Lucius immediately remembered where he had seen her. Only hours before, she had given him a wonderful view of her meaty arse, then proceeded to display her ample breasts. He recalled well how she flushed at being caught and her pretty eyes popped open in shock.

After arguing with his son early that evening, Lucius had not been expecting to see that view when he retired to his rooms, but he was grateful nevertheless.

The young woman wore a short leather skirt, he noticed, and a red loose blouse now. When she glanced towards the mansion (for a second there Lucius thought she saw him, but she had not) Lucius observed her mannerism and obvious distraught she was in.

Only moments later, both of them faced his house, and to his horrifying realization, Lucius understood his son was out in the garden.

"Potter," spat his son. "Did you come to cry again? Boo-hoo, the famous boy got his girl stolen."

"Malfoy, cut it out," the young woman chastised, putting herself between his son and the other young man.

"Granger can't protect you, Potter. Maybe you should have fucked her instead of Ginny. You must have done a poor job at that, I'm telling you. Dear Weaslette was _begging_ for me to put my d-"

It all happened too fast. Lucius Malfoy was hardly a man to be surprised, and petty street fights would not startle him, but it was a peculiar shock to witness your son getting punched in the jaw.

The two boys were a blur, humping and growling while their fists and kicks found their targets.

Lucius heard the young woman's shriek at her friend and realised in between the action, she had been tossed aside and was now on the ground.

Deciding that it was time to interfere, Lucius cleared his throat. "Draco!"

Of course, it didn't have an obvious effect aside from catching the attention of the girl.

Lucius didn't stay to meet with her gaze, though. Putting away his glass, he quickly made his way downstairs and stepped in the street. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

It was a cold night to head out with slacks and a thin button-up shirt. No matter, with how quickly the boys replied to his roar, Lucius was positive he would be finished in no time.

Draco shoved the other boy off him and struggled to his feet. Lucius watched him wipe away the blood from his lips. Switching his gaze to the other gentlemen on the ground, Lucius saw the young woman helping him to his feet.

And in all honesty, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have cared even if the boy had broken bones, because all he could see was the young woman in front of him.

Indeed, he had seen her from across his bedroom, in a comprising lack of wear, but here, standing a couple of steps in front of him, the young woman was much more enticing.

Her hair was voluminous and unruly, framing her beautiful face in a challenging manner. She was a sight to behold, actually. With her red pouting lips, long lashes and captivating eyes, she had a distinct beauty no commoners possessed. If she hadn't been engraved in his mind that first time, now she would be impossible to forget.

"Harry, are you alright?" spoke the young woman taking his eyes from him to look at her friend.

Miffed at losing her attention, Lucius scowled. His scowl deepened at observing the injuries of the boy who was called Harry Potter. Then, Lucius looked back at his son. He didn't look worse, but that wasn't a compliment.

"I believe you two young men have a misunderstanding," Lucius started but annoyance flashed in both the young woman's and Harry Potter's eyes.

"It is not misunderstanding, sir," Harry Potter hissed.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," Lucius provided, knowing that they wouldn't know who he is. "I'm Draco's father."

"I figured," Harry Potter mumbled.

"Father," interfered his son's voice. "It's not worth to waste our time on these-"

"Mr Malfoy," the young woman spoke over his son. Lucius immediately turned to her. Her voice had alerted him awake, but meeting her gaze caught him unprepared. He felt his chest squeeze at having her eyes trained on him, and he barely contained his breathing. She was so pretty. She was meant to be for him, surely. "I'm sorry about the ruckus. Unfortunately, Harry and Malfoy -I mean, Draco- had a quarrel back at the town centre. I didn't mean to- well, Harry only accompanied me back home. I live across-"

At that, the young woman's face flushed crimson red and she averted her gaze for the first time.

"And who are you?" Lucius asked, straightforward.

"Hermione Granger," she answered him, meeting his eyes again. The more he remained silent, the more the young woman played with her plump lower lip. He would love to help her with that.

Unfortunately, the reality wanted attention and his son's whining disrupted his thoughts.

"I'm not going to stand here all night! Do whatever," Draco announced and left.

"Piece of…" Harry Potter barely whispered but Miss Granger elbowed him into silence.

"Thank you for interfering, Mr Malfoy. Have a good night," Miss Granger spoke but quickly she nodded and dragged her friend away with her.

Lucius Malfoy watched as she bid farewell to the young man and disappeared to her apartment in haste.

It was Lucius and the Potter boy in the street now.

The young man turned to him and scrunched his face. "Your son deserved it."

Lucius didn't make a move to acknowledge he had heard the younger man, instead, he waited for him to leave.

Afterwards, Lucius retreated back to his mansion. It was quiet once again. Draco must be in his room, Lucius thought as he climbed upstairs to his own room.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Lucius glanced to the window to his left. The young woman's image flashed in his mind. First of her nakedness, then her dolled-up fancy wear from tonight.

Hermione Granger.

Unfortunately, the curtains from across were closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up, the first thought in Hermione's mind was meeting with Mr Malfoy. Funny that she had barely slept because of the thought to begin with.

Hermione groaned at the sun shining at her closed eyelids, but she happily switched places in her bed, taking her pillow between her legs and arms.

Logically she knew she shouldn't ponder on the whole Mr Malfoy situation, especially after recalling the _main_ event of last night which was the scandal of Ronald's sister, but Hermione couldn't help the occasional thought about the older man to seep in her consciousness: Mr Malfoy was a dashingly handsome man. And fit, too.

Of course, that very thought was always accompanied by a massive shame because she vividly recalled their actual meeting the first time. Across the window, was that one.

Hermione buried her face in her pillow and screamed, internally chiding herself to be more mature. What was wrong with her, truly?

Half an hour more misery of that same very kind, Hermione eventually rose from the bed. Her mother was calling for breakfast anyway.

Her mother and father owned a small dentistry but that didn't mean they could have a holiday for more than two weeks. Today was Tuesday, so her parents would be at work next Monday.

Getting out of the loo, Hermione helped her mother prepare the breakfast table at the balcony. Her father was already up and reading the newspaper. It was a regular day with the Grangers.

"I can handle the rest, darling, you go sit down," informed her mum. Hermione went to join her dad and popped a piece of cheese in her mouth, not yet willing to sit down. It was a lively sunny day. Air fresh and welcoming.

"Poppet, what was the ruckus last night? I woke up just before you arrived—"

"Oh, I forgot to call Harry!" Hermione changed the subject, which had to be addressed eventually.

But right now, Hermione had to check in with Harry. Last night, she had sent him away without attending to his bruises. Mr Malfoy's presence a few feet away had caused the malfunction of her brain, in all honesty.

"Hey, Harry, 'morning!"

"Good morning, Hermione. Are you coming?"

For a moment, Hermione didn't know what he was talking about, but then she remembered.

"Oh, no, no. I'm having breakfast with my parents. Are you already there at the facilities?"

The Hogwarts Swimming Facilities was where the sports club governed the pool and the nearby beach, and those who could enter were the regular members only. She and Harry, residents in this small holiday area all their childhoods, went to the facilities every day during their summer holiday. They would swim and pass their time all day under the sun, then after they headed home, their group of friends would meet back up at the town centre.

"Yeah, I'm here actually. Swam ten round already. I was going to grab some toast when you called."

"You're early as always," Hermione said and took a deep breath. "Look, how are you, I know we didn't get the chance to talk much—"

"—Hermione, please. We can talk later."

"Okay, sure. But at least tell me you put some salve on your face. I'm sorry I forgot to help you last night."

"Oh, that, don't worry, I'm fine," Harry protested.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione laughed. "You are not a good liar, not to me anyway, so why not tell me—"

"—FINE. Let me be a man and hide my vulnerabilities. I'm just sore that's all."

"I saw how Malfoy punched you—"

"Did you see how _I_ punched _him_? Kicked him in the guts, too?"

"Such an accomplishment," Hermione mumbled, a smile on her face.

Harry snorted but didn't comment.

"I'll come in half an hour," Hermione informed him in conclusion. Ending the call, Hermione pocketed her cellphone and went back to the table.

"So, punches? And kicks?" asked her father, apparently, he had listened into her conversation.

"You know, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she filled her plate.

"Oh, the lovely girl of the Weasleys? Their house was further away, back two streets, right?" Mum asked for confirmation, getting seated.

"Yeah, that's her, with the red hair. She and Harry have been dating, what, three months now, but turns out she was cheating him with…"

"Draco? The arrogant kid from next door? I thought I saw him and his father last night, but I thought I was mistaken."

Hermione blushed inadvertently. "Yeah, there was an… argument, shall I say, back at the town centre, between Harry, Ginny and Malfoy. Afterwards, when Harry insisted to walk me back home, Malfoy took the chance and said some nasty things…"

"So, punches and kicks, huh," guessed her dad again, this time he sighed. "Boys."

"It was petty," Hermione commented.

"Did Mr Malfoy intervene?" Mum asked.

"Yes, actually. It was the first time I ever saw him," Hermione commented, her blush reaching to the roots of her hair at unknown reasons for her parents.

"It's odd he has come back, in fact. I meant, Draco's father, darling. Mr Malfoy hasn't been to here for what… How long has it been, Richard? His lovely wife had invited us for tea that last time? Do you remember, one year before my mother passed away."

Hermione's dad nodded. "I remember that. Your mother passed away ten years ago, so eleven years it has been? Maybe more. I follow him in business pages, the man has been adding to his fortune, but their kid has been left alone as far as I've seen. Draco Malfoy isn't the happiest kid around, I guess."

Hermione absorbed this new information and filed it away. Gratefully, the topic switched to today's plans. Her parents would come to the facilities as well, but as they always did, they would sit separately, with Hermione joining Harry and the others. Hermione doubted there would be others today, but still.

Breakfast done, she excused herself to rush to Harry's side. Her parents let her go in her haste.

Her beach bag was ready in moments, so she put it by the front door. Then she wore her bikini and chose her dress, and went to her parents' room to grab a towel.

It was too late to remember that the mansion across was no longer unoccupied, at least the bedroom across from her parents' room, and Hermione absentmindedly entered forgetting that it was the way in the Granger Household to open curtains and windows the first thing in the morning to let the air in.

To say that she froze midstep, the handle of the door still in hand, was not an understatement.

Even if the next door building was a mansion, buildings in this part of the town were cramped close for God knows why, and Hermione had the view of one Mr Malfoy the moment she stepped in her parents' room.

It wasn't an inappropriate view, she must say. The man was simply unruly in appearance and wore shiny silk pyjamas. And he was quite amused if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

Hermione hadn't worn her dress yet, so squeezing the garment to her chest, the sanest reaction in her bikini turned out to be stepping back and closing the door as fast as she went inside.

The soft click was the initiator to the fire set on her body from head to toe. Oh, God. When had she become such a heedless person?

Shaking her head, Hermione dressed and found a towel at the back balcony. When she exited her house, Mr Malfoy's smirk was playing in front of her eyes and Hermione was at the verge of making up new curses. She was one hundred per cent stupid. Imbecile. Retarded. Nutter.

Thankfully, the walk from her home to Hogwarts swimming facilities wasn't long, and Hermione found Harry at a table closer to the pool. He was a swimmer, not that he was aiming for professionals but he was better at it than anybody else she knew.

"Hey, luv," Harry greeted her. "Did you run, Hermione? You look all flushed."

She coughed but faked a laugh. "Yeah, couldn't have you waiting all day, could I?"

"That's my girl," Harry said with a snicker. How those few words meant such differently when he said that to her. When addressed to Ginny, Hermione would always see the evidence of a heated love in his voice, but she guessed, it would no longer apply for the younger girl.

"You look better than I expected," Hermione commented, dismissing her thoughts. "The left of your face is bruised," Hermione acted to gently touched him. He didn't wear his glasses now. "But it looks—"

Harry hissed.

"Feels worse than how it looks?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and the git got me here as well," Harry showed just lower to his right ribs.

"Well, I'm dying to see Draco, now." To that comment, Harry rose his eyebrows. "Compared to you, the white ferret must be all colours of the rainbow."

Harry snickered and Hermione joined the laugh. "He can't come today, I bet. I doubt he would want to be sunburnt over all those injuries."

Their laughter continued a few moments, then Hermione got to settle. She laid over her towel, got rid of her dress and picked out her goggles.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked. That simple question was meant for many things.

Did Harry love Ginny still?

Would he be best friend with Ron, Ginny's brother, afterall?

After Lavender Brown's petty comment on the affair, would Ron still date Lavender?

If he did, Ron would make it obvious for how Harry should behave around him, truthfully.

What about the rest of their friends? Seamus and Dean. Neville, too, was there. Luna was Ginny's best friend first, so there was little wonder what she would do. Hermione knew the two girls went to the same university and faculty, too.

Thinking back to everything, Hermione ironically realised the only aspect of their lives that would not change was the asshole that was Draco Malfoy. They had never seen eye to eye with him, and that didn't seem like it would change.

"I don't know, Hermione. I thought, maybe you might know?"

Hermione's heart squeezed at the insecurity she sensed in Harry's voice.

Only last year, he had lost everything. His parents had been killed when he was a toddler. Their murderer was caught in the last year of their high school, and it was a messy period of interrogation and chase. Harry had been living with his aunt's until then.

It had happened so fast, his parents were avenged, his aunt left him on his own and his godfather Sirius Black took Harry under his wing. Those were three years ago.

And last year, Sirius Black passed away. Motorcycle accident.

Hermione had been there with Harry from the start till the today. They might have gone to separate universities, but they always were together here at their summer houses eventually.

Here, the Hogwarts Swimming Facility, their summer place and their friend group, had always meant the happy place for the two of them. Three of them, Ron included.

Last night, with Ginny's scandalous affair, Harry had this final piece of happiness screwed as well.

Hermione didn't know what to say to him. Life wasn't fair.

"Come on, swim race?" Hermione said instead. "And this time, you are not throwing me in the pool, understood?"

Harry wiped his eyes under his glasses. He had worn them in between all the silence. He put them away again and stood up.

"Yeah, well, I can't promise you on that. Will you complain the water is cold again?"

"I say what is the truth. Would you like me to lie?" whined Hermione as they made their way to the pool.

"Just jump in the water, Hermione. For once, just _jump_."

Hermione was about to retort something funny, but Harry's arms came around her, and next, she was enveloped by the cool waters.

Good thing, she had taken a hold of him as she went down.


	4. Chapter 4

He gasped awake, distinctly aware of the light getting in his eyes because it did some tricks on his worsening headache. He drank too much, didn't he?

Lucius dropped back to bed, but after a few moments of stillness, he decided it wouldn't hurt to get started with his day.

The loo used, teeth brushed and face washed, he checked himself in the mirror. The shadow of a stubble came to his notice, and next Lucius got to shave. Lucius Malfoy has never been unkempt. Facial hair was one thing he despised, especially when growing them himself made him resemble his dear late Father.

Lucius hummed as he put on his cologne after shaving. Smirking at his clean shave and long hair that was below his shoulders, Lucius indeed knew his father turned in his grave. Oh, how they used to fight ever since his teen days about Lucius' appearance.

Enough nostalgia, Lucius thought and went back to his room.

Since yesterday, he believed he has been blessed with _perfect_ timing because the moment he walked to his wardrobe was when his neighbour's room was suddenly occupied.

It was Miss Granger, again.

Lucius knew, from all those years back when that apartment was owned by someone else, that it was not uncommon for the neighbours to come across. It was the architecture of this summer area, compact and close, that actually gave way to its famed welcoming neighbourhood.

Even his late mother, Druella Malfoy has had been found conversing with the ladies over windows from time to time.

Yet, Lucius found that his interactions with Miss Granger to be… intriguing, to say the least.

The first indication would be how their eyes would be locked right away, like currently.

Lucius took in her light blue swimwear. With how she hid behind some fabric in her hand, he was able to see straps only. He wouldn't complain because her shapely legs were eye-openers. She must be headed to the swimming facilities.

For a moment, Lucius wondered if her family was well-off to actually afford the facilities. The membership was with fee and Lucius knew it was not a small amount.

Focusing back to the young woman again, Lucius noticed how a faint blush coloured her cheeks and neck, and he couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to him.

To his utter amusement, Miss Granger made an abrupt leave, fumbling back and quickly shutting the door.

Shaking his head, Lucius snorted at the woman's shyness. This trait amused him, yes, but as he pondered over her delicate features and that maddening blush, the fact caused blood to rush rather south. Lucius found he actually found Miss Granger quite endearing in her timidness.

Lucius groaned at the deduction because it was alarming to have to deal with the consequences. He has come to this summer house to get a peace of mind, not to turn into a horny teenager who wanked the first thing in the morning.

A few moments of distracting himself later, Lucius finally focused on changing into daily wear.

Just as he was buttoning his shirt, something occurred to him.

Why wasn't he going to Hogwarts himself?

It was a wonderful day, warm already and it would be scorching by noon, so there was no point in staying in. Well, remaining in the mansion was what he did always. So in fact, there would be a point in going to the facilities. Additional to relaxing by the water, that is.

Mind already set, Lucius, made his way in the mansion with a wide grin. "Draco? Draco, are you awake?"

Halting, Lucius went back to his room to check his wardrobe. Of course, his swim trunk was nonexistent. Not that he had been expecting to have his swim brief from a decade ago idly waiting for him in his drawers.

Lucius tutted all the way back to his son's room. "Draco, you must have some spare swimwear, don't you?"

Knocking on his door and entering was in tandem, and next Lucius was opening his son's wardrobe.

"Father!" his son shrieked. Then, he resigned when Lucius didn't heed to his voice. "Give me some sleep, it's bloody eight in the morning!"

"Eleven a.m., actually," Lucius retorted, not finding what he was looking for. When he turned back, he found his son buried in his numerous pillows. "When have you become so...lazy, son?"

"Father, just, please," his son whined. It reminded Lucius of when Draco was five. Brilliant how his son hasn't grown up at all.

"Oh, I could very well ask you about last night? I apologize that I didn't get you ice, but I guessed you knew the place. Tell me, son, with that face of yours do you think you will be joining society again? And when?" There was no reply so Lucius continued. "Not today, I believe. The Potter boy got the best of you, it seems. He was Sirius Black's heir, was he not?"

This time, his son cursed and kicked the pillows before rising to his feet. Huffing and complaining, Draco rummaged through a drawer to toss a few garments to Lucius.

"Now, you can leave," Draco shot and dropped to his bed.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow but didn't reply to his son. He was twenty-three for God's sake! What was his attitude that was of a teenager?

His son was unlikely to see him out, so Lucius checked the garments (then looked in the drawer again) and didn't stay long once he found something satisfactory. He would deal with his son this evening.

When Lucius was finally prepared and closing the door on his leave, he wondered with whom he might come across at Hogwarts Swimming Facilities aside from one particular person that he was set to orchestrate a conversation with.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was floating in the water, her head fixed by the edges, so that she relaxed thanks to the sun finally warming up the pool.

That's why she was startled when water was splashed to her face. Hermione immediately dove in, then rose with her back against the source of her attacker.

"You totally fooled me," Harry laughed.

"Stop—stop! You're going to make me drown! And I didn't fool you—"

"Ugh, Hermione! How can you drown here? Even you touch the floor of this side of the pool."

Hermione finally faced him, now lips pursed. "I have to be on my tiptoes!"

"Not fatal," Harry whistled and swam to the edge to pull himself out. "Anyway, why did you give up after one round? I've been swimming for, what, an hour by myself? I thought we were going to swim together."

"I have been swimming," Hermione objected. She wasn't joining their race, that was all.

"Yeah, right," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, my stomach is funny. I swam too much after breakfast, I reckon. It's time-out for me."

Hermione watched as Harry hopped out of the pool, water dripping from his swimming trunk. He shook his head off the water, then wiped away his face, too.

He looked like a puppy like this.

Snorting at the thought because Hermione knew it would annoy Harry, she didn't comment on it but announced, "I'm coming, too,"

Harry was already at the glass gates that seperated the pool and the tables, thanks to his long legs honestly. When had he become so tall?

"Alright, waiting for you!"

Hermione dove one last time to correct her hair, then she pulled herself out the pool. The stairs were at the otherside, anyway.

Once she was on her feet, she collected her hair at one shoulder and compressed her tamed curls to get rid of the excess water. Sighing at the exhaustion of her morning sport, Hermione turned back to Harry to join him.

There, where he stood, was a pale man as tall as Harry. Unlike her best friend, the man had a fuller built and thicker extremities. What caught Hermione's eye immediately was the man's red slip swimming wear. The glaring colour, and admittingly his crotch filling the scant garment were to blame for Hermione's instant reaction. God, she felt the tingling in her nether regions in the blink of an eye. The man was a dashing specimen.

Then, all the while trying to contain her blush, Hermione's eyes finally rested on the man's face.

Oh, she should have known at first glance!

The man was no other than _Mr Malfoy_! Draco's father!

Of course, he would be here in the facilities. Hermione berated herself for not having thought of that! Draco was a member here, to begin with. Besides the fact that the Malfoys basically owned everything in this town.

But, to her defence, Hermione hadn't recognized Mr Malfoy because she hadn't seen his long blond hair that was his trademark. Now, more careful in her scrutiny, she realized his hair was tied at the nape. She saw the ponytail when Mr Malfoy stopped to exchange a few words with Harry.

Gulping to distract herself, Hermione glanced everywhere but him so that she could get a sense of self immediately. She was being ridiculous. Why react as if the man was her school crush? Why the accelerated heartbeat and all the blushes?

Mr Malfoy was an attractive man, gorgeous really, and Hermione would admit his appeal as she valued honesty. But, really, why was she getting so worked up about it?

He was twice her age, being Draco's father. He was married as well, wasn't he? Mum said he had a lovely wife, too. He was not the type of man she should ever look at.

Hermione could admit to her fantasies about older man any day, but involving herself with one in real life was a different subject.

Anyway, she had mentioned that he was married, right?

Hermione shook her head and was pleased to find that she had somewhat calmed down. She wasn't his type either, most definitely.

Her inner dilemma solved, Hermione continued her steps towards the two. Apparently, Harry's conversation had ended as well, because Mr Malfoy walked towards her.

He casually readjusted his towel that was swung at his shoulder and basically swaggered in his steps till he reached her.

Hermione solely focused ahead and knowingly did not glance at him. She had been thinking that she could act like she noticed him the last moment, and give a tight smile before proceeding without stopping.

Well, her body had other plans.

For one, as he neared her, she lost the battle to not look at him. She met his eyes, first. Scared witless by that connection, she immediately dropped her gaze and unfortunately, she then ended up looking at his chest. Down she looked, following the blond hair trail southwards, and there she found herself looking at his red slip swimming wear.

Hermione coughed and blinked, immediately turning her head away. Oh, God.

She could still walk past him—

"Miss Granger," came Mr Malfoy's voice and Hermione found her body abruptly halting.

This time, when she looked at his mirthful eyes, thankfully she couldn't look elsewhere. It would be far more inappropriate if she did.

His face broke in an arrogant yet prurient smirk which Hermione started to associate with only him.

"M-Mr Malfoy," she stammered. She could swear she saw the two times they came across playing behind his eyes. She just _knew_. Because for one thing, she couldn't not think about them herself.

Oh, God, hopefully, her nipples weren't showing from her swimming top.

"It's good to know you and Mr Potter weren't direly affected by last night's events," Mr Malfoy spoke and Hermione was forced to focus back at him.

"Yes, well, Harry is feeling well. Better than he looks, actually," she blurted out, amazed by herself that she sounded so casual and level-headed. Both were not her at the moment.

"It was unpleasant," Mr Malfoy commented with a sigh. "How could it not be? Your boyfriend got in a fight right in front of you."

Hermione blushed fiercely. Was Mr Malfoy fishing for information?

The realization was accompanied by confusion. Had Mr Malfoy not talked with Draco yet? Surely, the prat must have complained to his father.

"Harry's not my boyfriend. He and Draco faught last night over his girlfriend, who isn't me like I said." Should she say the bastard that Draco was, being part of the affair? Checking in her respect, Hermione opted to exclude that bit. "It's been rough times for Harry. And Malfoy -I mean, Draco- and he, well, they were never friends."

"Does that mean you are not a friend of my son as well?" Mr Malfoy asked to which she nodded. The man tutted, his eyes trained on her. "Shame. I would have heard of you much earlier if it were the case."

"Hermione!" Harry called just then. Both of them looked at him waiting for her.

Hermione turned back to Mr Malfoy to see annoyance flash in his eyes. It was a quick moment, though. A smile climbed to her lips. The thought that, just maybe, _maybe he would like to stay and talk_ , crossed her mind.

Hermione shook her head. Better to be realistic. "I'm sorry, I should go."

"Finished with the pool already?" Mr Malfoy asked before she could take a few steps.

Hermione turned back to him. "Just a break. I'll come later."

God help her, but that smirk again! A moment later she realized what she had said must have roused the predator in Mr Malfoy, but that spark behind his eyes was unmistakable.

Hermione decided that she was delusional for the sake of her sanity.

However, she couldn't help herself not to look back one last time once she came near Harry.

Mr Malfoy dropped his towel to a nearby chair, then tightened his ponytail before situating himself near the edge. He stretched and took a position. His muscles moving harmoniously to his movement, highlighting his stature and strong built, moments before he strung and jumped to make a perfect dive.

"I think I'll lie down in sunbed. You, Hermione?" asked Harry and only then Hermione rejoined her friend both in a physical and mental sense.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the right choice to sit here. It was fifty or so meters away from Miss Granger's table. They were closer to the pool while he was closer to the sunbeds.

Back in his teens, this very same sitting arrangement was strategic again solely because it enabled the sighting of every visitor in the facility.

Lucius Malfoy was famed for his control and surveillance of a group of people, setting, business, everything. So, yes, lounging here by the chairs with dark dark blue sunglasses on was indeed his special vantage point.

Especially when that said-point gave the view of his new darling Miss Granger. She was a vision, truly. Her proportional physique, lovely shoulders and a nice arse that he currently had the view of were pleasing to observe. She was wet from dipping in the sea, as well, so her smooth skin glistened with water droplets. Lucius watched her as she bent to wipe her legs off the moisture with her towel, then proceeded to cover herself with it.

Oh, she was appetizing surely, but Lucius also liked that she had a sense of fashion. Her soft blue bikini was matching the colour of her towel. She had sunglasses a few shades darker in tone, too. And her beach bag, though he was positive it to be cheap, did not look like it was. She was a tasteful woman, Lucius summarised if he hadn't already been convinced by his previous knowledge on her matching knickers.

Lucius gave a long shaky breath and looked elsewhere. He did not want to sport an erection while sitting so open in public. He was no teenager. And here, he had people he knew well to whom he wished not to be a topic of laughter. Needless to say, this summer town was a small community where more or less everyone knew each other so gossip was not favourable yet unavoidable.

Realizing that, Lucius Malfoy stopped short in his thoughts about the young woman. He had to confess that he was not armed with a plan for anything at the moment, but he wondered where his fascination with the young woman would lead.

Oh, he would love to take liberties with her person, explore her soft skin and responses that were yet mysteries to him. But Lucius wondered to what extent he should continue.

He came here because nothing urgent remained in his company. Yes, his business was flourishing still but there was nothing that couldn't be handled with his workers frequently sending reports to him here.

Well, there was also trouble with his son. He was a bright boy, Lucius knew, but his son was struggling in the University. Lucius would have never known about his disgracefully low grades if it were not for the notification for his academic probation from the school was not delivered to him. Lucius had not yet talked with Draco about this but he knew he eventually had to.

So, yes, this summer would be filled with father and son quality time.

Lucius watched as the Potter boy and Miss Granger headed to the cafeteria. His eyes lingered by the young woman.

Maybe he could squeeze other matters in between that initial plan.

Surprisingly, Miss Granger returned midway from her destination. Lucius wasn't intending to keep his gaze on her, but although he was hidden behind sunglasses, Miss Granger's eyes found him and she blushed. Quickly averting her gaze, she went to her table to look for something in her bag.

Lucius noticed a group of youngsters stopped around Miss Granger's table. If Lucius had to guess, he would say they were all around the same age. Maybe they were Miss Granger's friends. At the thought, Miss Granger took notice of their presence and she conversed with a young man, who stood closest to her in the group. He was a lad, tall and lanky, ginger too, with freckles showing through his white shirt. He held a young woman's hand, a blonde one. She wasn't a pretty one, Lucius observed. Yet, she liked to show skin, apparently. Lastly, there was a ginger girl behind the boy. Perhaps siblings? They looked alike, indeed.

Lucius scowled when he looked back at Miss Granger, though. She didn't seem happy with the presence of the group. The ginger boy was growing agitated as well, huffing and messing his hair.

Right then, Lucius saw from the corner Harry Potter coming over.

"—Listen to me a moment, you always talk over me—" the ginger boy's voice became audible to even Lucius.

"—Ronald this is really not the place! And like I said, it seems you've made your choice!" Miss Granger replied

It wasn't a good sign their argument was relayed here, Lucius thought, looking around to see that other people around had stopped to witness the dispute.

Lucius was confident that Mr Potter's involvement would not make this situation any better, and worse it got indeed.

When the Potter boy reached to the group, the ginger sister came forward and instantly she was crying. Oh, God, the wails of a girl always grated on Lucius' ears. Hysteric, the lot of them was.

Lucius tried to recall what Miss Granger had told him yesterday about Draco and Potter's fight. That was a fight over a girlfriend and learning that Miss Granger was not the subject, Lucius could hypothesize that the ginger was the lady in question.

Harry Potter was a good looking lad, much like his son, but Lucius found the ginger girl falling short on the looks department for either of the young men. Wonder how she was the cause of such commotion!

His musings were interrupted when the boys shoved each other, hands clutching at shirts and hair, and loud voices getting replaced by exclamations.

This time, Lucius hesitated before getting involved, because mainly, it had nothing to do with him.

He was wrong of course.

When Miss Granger came in between in two males, Lucius rose to his feet and removed his sunglasses to see clearly. What was going in her head to intervene between two men? Miss Granger was pushing them apart, each hand by their chests, and tried to reason with them.

"Cut it out—NOW— and Ron, just get lost, will you? Get your brother, Ginny. I don't think you two should be around Harry for some time."

Lucius released the breath he was holding when the ginger group and their blonde follower reluctantly vacated the scene. Miss Granger immediately talked with Potter in hushed tones, but he denied her and sat down, sulking.

Shoulders dropping, the young woman realized that people were watching them and scowled. Her stern look might have done the trick as the rest of the viewers got back to their own tables.

Lucius did not, though. He remained standing, unsure of what to do, because the dispute was dissolved and there was nothing he actually could do. Lucius sighed and put his hands on his hip. Really what was he thinking?

Just then, his and Miss Granger's gazes met once again and taking this chance Lucius rose his eyebrows. Did she need anything? Anything he could help with?

The young woman's expression softened and she shook her head. To that, Lucius nodded and remained standing until the young woman got seated and switched her attention to her friend.

Lucius lowered his sunglasses back and got seated himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry shut down every advise she came up with. Eventually, Hermione gave up on talking about the subject. At least, he didn't turn down when she went back to the cafeteria to purchase something to eat and brought them to the table.

Hermione pulled out a book and read until the end of the day. Harry, of course, roused her up for the occasional dipping in either the pool or the sea, because the temperatures were insane, but even then the only exchange would be a variant of:

"The water is nice!"

"A bit cold, don't you think?"

"You're getting crisped under the sun, Hermione. Enjoy it."

Then, they would swim around, dip in and eventually get out when it was enough.

Hermione's hands were really tied with Harry's upset. Seriously, one would think Ron would have common sense! And Ginny, too. Why face the boyfriend you cheated on the very next day the affair was out?

Of course, add dear Lavender's non-existent tact and sensitivity to the mix which was surprisingly even better than Ron's outlook on the whole matter, they really did end up making a scene.

Hermione shouldn't be surprised that Harry and she said their goodbyes from Hogwarts without agreeing upon a plan that evening. Harry explained that he wanted to be alone, rest his head.

"I don't want to come across any of them," he had said.

"Harry, that's not the solution… I mean, you can't cower away… You did nothing wrong!"

Hermione's pleas fell to deaf ears, though. She decided she would give Harry time to think, then help him bounce back. If that was what he wanted, they could go to the pool the Black House had where Harry resided. Until Harry was up for going to both Hogwarts and the town centre.

That decided, Hermione walked back home by herself. It took her ten minutes, not that far away.

Her parents were snoozing at the back, in their room, so Hermione showered then changed in her own room. Not affording herself to ponder over Mr Malfoy she had come across today, Hermione went to the balcony and continued to read her book.

Dinner time came when her father visited her at the balcony and asked her to help her Mum. Hermione agreed and their table was set for them to sit and eat.

Later, all together they sat down to watch some summer programmes on the TV. There was one romantic comedy which she and her Mum dissected all the contradictions of and made fun of the coincidences.

It was more or less how Hermione spent her holiday, but a dark cloud clung to her still.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" her Mum asked.

"You cracked, huh?" Hermione teased. This was a trait of Harry's that had rubbed off at her.

Her Mum smiled. "Well, I can't help but worry. You have been silent and by yourself. When it is summer, even if I and your Dad are off to work, you always met with your friends. At Hogwarts and in the evenings, always!"

"I did, didn't I?" Hermione mumbled. When had she become someone who was so dependent on others? In her childhood, she barely had friends. But after meeting Harry and Ron in the Hogwarts facilities, they had all signed up for the swimming programme, everything had changed.

Then, now, things were again changing.

"This will pass," her Mum whispered. "Whatever that's troubling you, or Harry, or your friends, it will pass. We have different phases in our lives. Be gentle on yourself."

Hermione mimicked her Mum's smile. She patted Hermione's cheek.

"Also, tell Harry the same thing. That boy needs love, and friends. Be a good friend to him like you've always been."

Hermione nodded, and they switched their attention back to the telly. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Hermione decided that she wouldn't ring up Harry today. He needed time for himself, and she had a few days left with her parents' leave from work.

So she decided she would go to Hogwarts with her parents today.

Of course, with parents, the day was a stark contrast to yesterday. It was peaceful and filled with Dad jokes that made her genuinely laugh. She needed it, to be honest.

"Alright, I'm going to the cafeteria to buy these, anything else you want?"

"Ice-cream," her Dad chimed in. "But after lunch, of course."

"You tried to mean never, dear," her Mum corrected. She was the stricter dentist of the two.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to the cafeteria. Orders set, she looked around while waiting.

She had seen Ron and Ginny go sit at a table far away from theirs. They never came near her, probably because she was with family. Hermione wasn't complaining. She wanted to have nothing to do with Ronald at the moment. His stupid face annoyed her with how he was nothing but a spineless dickhead who could not handle his girlfriend. One would think he would interrupt as Lavender spouted nonsense the past few days.

Hermione snorted, that was funny in its paradox. It would never happen.

"It's good to see you in high spirits after yesterday," came a baritone voice. Hermione jumped in her shoes, slippers more like it, and faced her adresser knowing full well whom he is.

He had a distinct rich voice, and his drawl even if it was laced with amusement, was so like him. The only time she had heard him different was when he had shouted at Draco. That roar had shaken her in a way that was far from appropriate.

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione gasped. "Um, yeah, I wasn't expecting to see you. Hi."

She prayed her blush wasn't prominent, but her fluttered state had indeed increased Mr Malfoy's amusement. He cocked an eyebrow to tease her.

Her blushed deepened so, to thwart the awkwardness, she recalled what he first commented on.

"I came with my family," she conjured. She squeezed shut her eyes. That sounded awful. She had meant, her day was out of drama because she was with family. Not like, she was, what, alerting him to be decent because she had come with her family.

Oh, what a mess!

"I've noticed," Mr Malfoy replied which was a slip, Hermione realized. Because for him to notice, he must have been looking for her. "That must be the reason for your good mood?"

"Yes, actually." Hermione tried to focus on the man in front of her. So much good it did to her. She was blushing because Mr Malfoy only wore a white lace-up loose tunic. Of course, she knew he wore those slip swimwear underneath but the shirt covered the view from the front, and the fact that she had glanced directly at his strong thighs made her imagine so many wrong things.

Not wrong, inappropriate. Okay, maybe wrong, too.

Mr Malfoy must have noticed her wandering eyes, as his playful smirk was right in place when she returned to meet his silver gaze. He had so breathtakingly captivating eyes. It should be illegal for him to be focused on one person specifically—or on her. She knew her brain stopped to function.

Hermione's famed brain kicked in when Mr Malfoy took a step toward her. He put his hand close to hers where it rested on the counter, and his eyes slowly swept over her before they rested on her lips.

What did Hermione do while this happened?

While alarm bells rang in her mind that he was close, so damn close, and his hand was (indeed it was his index finger) faintly touching her own, Hermione became aware that tying her towel only to cover the bottom of her white bikini was a mistake.

For one, her nipples were hard. Second, would be that her heavy breathing only brought attention to her breasts that were rising and falling with the abnormal rhythm of her chest. Damn her accelerated heart. Where did it think it was rushing, anyway?

And of course, the little detail that he stopped at her lips was the last touch to her explosive mind: She wanted to kiss him.

"M-Mr Malfoy," she tried and managed a whisper. His eyes found hers, and she was stunned by the dark intensity in his gaze. He really wanted to...as much as her...maybe even more…

It was scandalous! With how they were out in the open. In Hogwarts, no less!

But Hermione couldn't deny herself. Noticing the silvery blonde strands of his hair fall over his shoulder as he slightly leaned in, she could only admit to what they both thinking: "I w-want—"

"Two Chicken burgers and a double cheeseburger are ready, chips outside not within!"

Shoot—that was her order.

The voice of the attendant was cold water to her heightened nerves, and Hermione immediately stepped back, then around Mr Malfoy to receive her order.

"Thank you, here you go," she paid and received the change. Balancing the tray, Hermione left the cafeteria without saying anything to the man she left behind. She also didn't look back.

Okay, she did. Only after taking twenty-five steps ahead.

When she turned around, she didn't see Mr Malfoy looking after her. He was at the counter, talking with the attendant.

Hermione didn't loiter around, but lucky for her, Hermione saw him from the back. Not only because she would not be able to handle locking gazes with him again, and also because she liked the view.

He was wearing a black slip this time.


End file.
